Promises
by Jaimi
Summary: Harm, Mac, and the baby deal...not quite working out the way you might think.


Title: Promises  
  
Author: Jaimi  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, Angst Mac/Harm  
  
Spoilers: Several up to and including all season 7, especially "Yeah, Baby".  
  
Summary: Harm, Mac, and the baby deal...not quite working out the way you might think.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. They all belong to CBS, Paramount and Mr. Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Takes place in early October of 2003 and progresses from there. Ummm, again, this was mostly written before Bud lost his leg, so everything in "Enemy Below" happened, except the last scene. The events of my story, I Miss My Friend, also did not occur. Oh yeah, and this goes on the assumption that Bud was home on leave recently, before returning to the Seahawk for six more months.  
  
  
  
Promises  
  
By: Jaimi  
  
  
  
1635 ZULU  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND  
  
  
  
Amidst wires, tubes and beeping machines, two figures lay sleeping not entirely peacefully on their designated hospital beds. They had been there for nearly a week. Commander Harmon Rabb Junior, shifted slightly in his drug induced state, as memories assaulted his tortured mind.  
  
Flashback...  
  
Harm pulled his partner close to him, as they huddled in the corner of their dark, dank cell. They'd been there for almost a week, since the undercover mission for Webb in Afghan had gone terribly wrong. They hadn't seen the light of day in all that time, and were surviving on the water from the rusty tap by the tiny latrine, and the stale bread thrown at them day after day.  
  
He felt Mac shiver from within the confines of the tattered blanket they'd been given. Sighing, he rubbed his now bearded chin against the top of her head, pulling her more tightly against him.  
  
He sat with his back into the corner, Mac between his legs, her own back against his chest. They both tried desperately to sleep, but the damp and cold kept them at least partially aware.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Sailor?" Mac whispered into the dark, leaning her head against her partner's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, Marine... But we'll get out of this alive, I promise."  
  
Smiling, Mac whispered back, anticipating his familiar reply. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."  
  
"I haven't yet..."  
  
  
  
End Flashback....  
  
  
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie stirred in her sleep, the drugs slowly leaving her system, as the doctors were weaning her and her partner off the potent drug that had been administered to them during the second week of their capture.  
  
Two weeks they had been missing...and the second week...was a mystery. Her unconscious mind struggled to remember.  
  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
  
  
One week, her internal clock told her. They'd officially been there for one week. They were cold, hungry, weak and tired. Marine and tough-six Sailor or not, they hadn't been able to escape. Any attempts at diversions were ignored. As a whole, they had been ignored. Just the daily bread, dropped through a tiny slot at the top of their solid cell door. There was no window, no light. They moved around and found the food, the latrine and the water, by touch.  
  
Her partner was stretched out on the floor, his head in the corner, his back against the wall. Mac was snuggled against him, her back pressed against his chest, his right leg draped over her legs, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His other arm was under his head, keeping it off the dirt floor. Mac had her own arm under her head as well, while her other hand was linked through his on her waist. Harm was asleep and Mac had finally warmed up enough from his body heat to fall into a light slumber, when they were both awakened by the cell door slamming open.  
  
They squinted at the sudden light, despite it not being very bright. They'd been in the dark entirely too long.  
  
Neither had time to struggle to their feet when several men hauled them up. Three men held Harm, while two others grabbed Mac and began to drag her out of the room. She fought panic as she looked helplessly back at her best friend. He was struggling in vain to get out of the guard's grip, but in his weakened state, it was a lost cause.  
  
"I'll be okay," she called out, her eyes meeting his, comforting reassurance passing between them. They'd make it out of this...alive and together.  
  
Mac stumbled along as they led her down a dark tunnel, and into another dark cell, this one with a table. The table had straps, that looked a little too much like restraints for her comfort. Without a word, the two men lifted her onto the table, one of them backhanding her when she struggled against their hold. Her face stung, and she was momentarily disoriented, as they swiftly strapped her down. Then, just as quickly, they were gone, and she was alone. Too alone. She wanted her partner, her friend, her constant comfort. Was he still in their cell? Was he okay, or had they taken him somewhere as well, and strapped him to a cold, hard table?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the door re-opening and a different man entered, alone. He was smiling, a menacing smile, as he held up a syringe for her to see. He uttered something in a language she wasn't familiar with, and approached her. She glared at him, defiant, even in her vulnerable position. He just chuckled leaning close, touching her cheek, and running his hand down her neck, over her shoulder and breast, pausing to caress her, before continuing down. When he got to her lower abdomen, she'd had enough and jerked at the restraints, spitting in his face. Enraged, he struck her, causing her head to whip to the side. Before she could react, she felt the prick of the needle and her world quickly turned fuzzy before going black. Her last conscious thought was of her beloved partner.  
  
  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
  
Harm twitched in his sleep, remembering his fear and helplessness at the end of their first week being held captive...as his beautiful Marine friend had been ripped from his arms...  
  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
  
  
His eyes locked with hers, and an understanding passed between them. Everything would be okay, they'd get out of this some how, some way, together. However, he couldn't fight the wave of helplessness as the two men dragged her away from him. The moment she disappeared from his sight, he felt a surge of panic. He couldn't help it. What if he never saw her again? What if they didn't make it out of this alive and he never got the chance to tell her just how much she meant to him? As a partner, as a friend and as the woman he loved. God, why hadn't he told her he loved her when he had the chance? He'd had so many chances, why didn't he take one? Now, she'd never know.... He mentally shook himself. He couldn't think like this. He had to believe they'd make it out of this. He had to have hope....because now that she was no longer with him, that's all he had.  
  
He flinched as the three men tossed him back against the wall and left, closing the door and leaving him in the dark. He curled up in "their" corner, wrapping his arms around his knees, wishing it was Mac he was holding. God, it had not been more than a minute and he desperately missed her. Her soft, warm body, her gentle voice, her quiet words of comfort, her delicate hands. They had barely been able to see each other the past week, so they had relied on physical contact to keep their sanity. Holding each other while they slept, hugging encouragingly, linking hands, even running their hands over each others faces from time to time, recalling each others features. He remembered Mac's golden laughter as her fingers had run through his beard. "I can just imagine how scruffy you look, Flyboy," she had said, tone light and teasing. It had eased the reality of the situation for even just the barest of moments.  
  
He was startled from his thoughts as the door swung open with a bang, and two of the three guards returned. He struggled to his feet, only to stumble as they each grabbed an arm and began hauling him out the door. He hoped desperately that wherever he was going, Mac would be there waiting for him.  
  
Two minutes and several turns in the tunnel later, he arrived at a room, disappointedly empty of his best friend. It did however, contain a table, with straps, which he soon found himself restrained by. He was liking this less and less as another man approached, looking none to friendly and holding a syringe in his right hand. Harm shouted a curse at him, and struggled, receiving a blow to his stomach by a guard, just before he felt the needle slip into his arm. Moments later he was pulled towards unconsciousness, his only thoughts, of his beloved partner.  
  
  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
  
That was it. That was all they could remember. So, what had happened in that second week? Maybe it would come back to them, eventually. For now, they unconsciously concentrated on waking up. The drugs effects were fading... They could come to, and then they could go home, and get on with their lives as usual. Just no more Webb missions for a while...a long while.  
  
  
  
2 weeks later  
  
  
  
0145 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN, VIRGINIA  
  
  
  
After being released from the hospital, they were debriefed by the proper authorities and told by their CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, to take the weekend off. In silent agreement Mac and Harm decided to crash at Mac's house for their first night out of the hospital.  
  
Most would think being together non stop for the past five weeks would have them desperate to get away from each other, but the best friends sought comfort and understanding from each other. They were still disturbed by their brief imprisonment, and even more so at the fact that they couldn't recall the happenings of their second week in captivity.  
  
Mac knew one thing that had happened, though it wasn't a matter of remembering, but being told. The doctor had pulled her aside during their second to last day there. The drug they had been given was relatively unknown to the doctors, so every test that could be conceived had been done on the partners.  
  
They'd come across something interesting during one of Mac's tests...she was pregnant. She'd sat in shock after the kindly old doctor had told her, his large hand clasping her smaller one. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting this, and judging from our test results, the fetus is only around three weeks old...I'm assuming it was concieved during the time of your imprisonment..."  
  
She nodded, face devoid of emotion as she replied. "Must be, I haven't...before...I didn't...it must have been during the second week, that I can't remember." She paused, and then swallowed, disgust clouding her features as she whispered out. "I was raped."  
  
The doctor had nodded in sympathetic understanding, patting her hand. He quietly and soothingly listed her choices of what to do. He told her to think about it, and to contact him if she needed anything.  
  
Before he left, she spoke up. "Um, you did other tests, right? To see if I contracted anything..."  
  
He offered her a small reassuring smile. "Yes we did, my dear. And everything else checks out. No sexually transmitted diseases, or anything else to be concerned about. Considering the circumstances, you and your partner are very lucky."  
  
"I guess," she replied.  
  
He just smiled sadly, and left.  
  
  
  
Now, as they sat on the living room floor of her apartment, Mac was distracted as she chewed on the celery stick that Harm had offered her. He'd made them a plate of vegetables to snack on, as still neither of them had big appetites. He ate the veggies plain, while he supplied his partner with the cheese whiz from her fridge.  
  
He watched her for a while, as both lost interest in the old TV shows they had begun watching. She had been quiet, and distant since the day before their release.  
  
He remembered seeing their doctor pull her aside as the two had been allowed to wander the hospital during their last few days there. Catching up to her later, he had asked her what the doctor had wanted.  
  
"Oh, just seeing how I was doing...if I wanted to talk or whatever."  
  
He'd believed her, saying, "so, did you? You really should talk to someone."  
  
She'd given him a 'look', before replying. "So should you Sailor, and no I  
  
didn't. I don't want to talk to some stranger, I'd rather talk to you. We got through that hell hole together, we'll get through the aftermath together, okay?"  
  
With a smile, he'd agreed, but as he sat here beside her now, he knew it was more than that. There was something more going on that she wasn't telling him.  
  
"I thought we were gonna talk to each other when we needed to," he said quietly, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, turning her beautiful brown eyes to meet his dazzling blue-green ones.  
  
"Talk to me, Mac. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Oh...nothing," she said, looking away.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Marine. Something's up. Now tell me, that's an order!"  
  
Raising her eyebrows, she replied, jokingly. "Did you get a promotion while my back was turned in our hospital room?"  
  
He wasn't deterred. "Ma-ac..." he said, drawing her name out like he always did when she was trying his patience.  
  
"Harm-" she started, then paused to take a deep breath. She had to say this the right way, so as not to hurt his feelings. "Please, Harm. Honestly, there is something, but I need to think about it for a bit before I'm ready to talk about it, okay? So please, just be patient, and give me a little time."  
  
With a sigh, he nodded, but asked as an afterthought. "Is it about our captivity?"  
  
She gave him an exasperated look. /He just doesn't give up./ "Sort of. Look, if you wanna talk about that, we can, but we already know what happened to each other up to the point of being separated. After that is a mystery to us both."  
  
"So, you still don't remember anything beyond that?"  
  
She paused, and then replied, slowly. "I can honestly say, I do *not* "remember" anything beyond that...and I don't think I want to...do you?"  
  
The question was a way to divert his attention from her odd answer, and it worked. "No, I don't suppose I do. I guess there really isn't much to talk about, is there? I mean they want us to talk, but what do we talk about...?"  
  
Mac shrugged, returning her gaze to the TV, as one of her favourite TV shows, M*A*S*H, came on. She smiled as a nervous Radar woke a sleepy, grouchy Hawkeye up, then turned her attention back to her partner. "I don't know. I guess how we felt..."  
  
Harm nodded, looking thoughtful as he answered. "Wet, cold, hungry, tired, angry, helpless, hopeless, scared... Does that about cover it?"  
  
She grinned. "That about covers it, Flyboy. Glad we had this talk," she paused, holding up another stick of celery. "More celery, partner?"  
  
He grinned back, taking the offered stem. "Don't mind if I do."  
  
  
  
Monday  
  
  
  
1423 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
  
  
Sunday evening, Harm had returned to his apartment, after Captain, Mac's Alaskan Malamute, had returned from his stay with the Roberts' in Mac's absence. He called Mac before he went to bed that night, to be sure she was alright. She was. He hadn't thought he'd be able to sleep, but the sound of her voice as she'd wished him sweet dreams left him with pleasant thoughts of his friend, and eased him into a deep slumber.  
  
Now, he was feeling decidedly refreshed, despite once again having forgotten to shave. He'd easily gotten out of the habit, and now had to remind himself. He rarely forgot two days in a row, but he was thankful he had shaved Sunday morning, so it wasn't too bad, just a light shadowing.  
  
As he entered the break room, he found his partner, naturally already there, coffee in hand. She was once again distracted, staring off into the ceiling. He came to stand beside her, and stared up at the same spot. She didn't notice him, until his joking tone broke her out of her daydream. "Wow, I had no idea how interesting that portion of the ceiling was."  
  
Her gaze snapped to him, and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Squid."  
  
"No, really, it's fascinating."  
  
"And you're an idiot," she returned, her tone light to show she was teasing.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say?"  
  
"Well, just about anything spews out of your mouth."  
  
"Grouch," he teased.  
  
She smiled at him, then when back to her quiet reflecting, this time staring down into the depths of her now cold coffee.  
  
Harm was tempted to make another joke, but her distracted mood had gone on all weekend. She'd asked for his patience, but she knew him well enough, she should understand he just didn't have it.  
  
"Mac, come on. Please tell me what's bothering you...or tell someone, if you don't want to tell me..." he appeared a little hurt at that prospect, but he put her well being ahead of his feelings.  
  
She attempted a smile for him, but reality was really starting to hit her. She'd been sick that morning, and had no desire for coffee at all. She had in fact, craved carrot juice. How gross was that? She really was pregnant. For her, that was one hell of a weird craving.  
  
Sighing, she nodded. It was time, and Harm would be the first to know.  
  
"No, I'll tell you first, Flyboy. You are my partner and my best friend..."  
  
"Tell me first? Others have to know?" he asked, in sincere curiosity.  
  
"Oh, they'll figure it out soon enough, Harm. Might as well tell them now, and save the scuttlebutt when they see me in three months."  
  
"Three months? What's in three months? What's going on, Mac?"  
  
"In three months? ...In three months, I'm imagine I'll be showing."  
  
"Showing what?" he asked, looking ridiculously adorable in his confused state.  
  
Wordlessly, she patted her flat stomach. It took a few long moments, but suddenly realization appeared on his handsome face, and his blue eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're pregnant?" he almost shouted, earning him a punch on the arm.  
  
"Shhhhh. I don't want the whole office knowing, just a few people. And I don't want them finding out by you screaming it."  
  
"Sorry, but what the hell? I mean how-"  
  
"I don't know. Well, I do, I just...don't remember," she finished, meaningfully.  
  
Understanding, he closed his eyes in anger, frustration and sadness. "You were raped," he said, this time his voice barely audible. She heard him, and nodded, fighting the tears. He was so quiet, not saying anything, not looking at her... Was he as disgusted as she was? Would he ever want to be near her again? Ever want to touch her hand, or hug her close? They were only friends, but to lose his friendly affection would hurt her more than the fact that she was violated by some terrorist pig.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harm caught the sad, tortured look in her downcast eyes, noticed the silent tears slipping down her soft cheeks. He also noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. Was she ashamed? What did she have to be ashamed of? It wasn't her fault. Not his best friend, not his beautiful Sarah.  
  
"Hey," he said, lifting her chin to catch her eyes. They slanted away, looking anywhere but at him. "Hey," he said again, a little more forcefully. "Look at me, Mac."  
  
Mac usually didn't take kindly to being ordered around, but she let her gaze lift to meet his anyway. There she saw that same reassurance she'd seen before, as she was being torn away from him in that cold, dark cell.  
  
They'd gotten through that, they'd get through this...together. But why did Harm have to "get through" this? It wasn't his fault. It had nothing to do with him. But oh, how she wished it did. How she wished it was his child she was carrying. Little did she know, he was thinking the exact same thing. But her silent tears, and pain filled eyes erased any other thought of his than that of her need for comfort. Without another word, he gathered her into his arms, and held her while she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Mac. I promise," he said quietly, rubbing his cheek against her temple.  
  
Mac sighed at the comforting feeling. The rough stubble of his chin did that for some reason...maybe it was the memories. The memories of their first week, were actually comforting...compared to the fact of no memories of their second. Sniffling, she answered softly, not willing to break what had become a strange tradition. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."  
  
He smiled into her hair, as he rubbed her back, mumbling, "I haven't yet."  
  
They were interrupted as a throat cleared and they pulled apart, turning to find Admiral Chegwidden, and Commander Sturgis Turner in the break room doorway. The Admiral's slightly chastising look vanished upon seeing Mac's tear ridden face, despite her attempt to brush away the evidence with the back of her hand.  
  
"Oh no, Captain didn't die, did he?" AJ asked gently, recalling the last time Mac had cried at the office when her old dog, Jingo, had died. The tough Marine Colonel didn't cry easily, it usually took death, or another type of loss. /Such as her partner and best friend leaving her to fly,/ he recalled, as an afterthought. He knew that wasn't the case. /...or at least it better not be./  
  
Mac chuckled humourlessly, taking the offered Kleenex her partner handed her. "No Sir, Captain is just fine."  
  
"Well, what is it Colonel? Are you alright?"  
  
"What did you do, Harm?" Sturgis followed the Admiral's question with his own, looking at his buddy with a stern glare. He knew Harm was in love with Mac. However, in love or not, partner and best friend or not, the man had an unfortunate habit of always ending up hurting their pretty Marine friend.  
  
"I didn't *do* anything, thank you very much," Harm returned, glaring back at his friend.  
  
"Enough you two," Mac spoke up, rolling her red rimmed, though still beautiful, brown eyes. "Admiral, if you could ask, Tiner and Harriet to meet the four of us in your office, there's something I feel I need to tell you all."  
  
Nodding, the Admiral agreed. "All right, Colonel. We'll all meet in my office in five minutes."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
"And Commander..." AJ called over his shoulder as he turned to leave.  
  
"Sir?" Harm returned, straightening.  
  
"Try using a blade in your razor next time," he said, his tone lightly stern. Beards, or other facial hair were not allowed, but he understood his officer had had quite the month, so he let it slide with the light reprimand.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."  
  
With a nod, he left, Sturgis trailing behind.  
  
  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office  
  
  
  
Tiner looked anxiously between his superiors, wondering what they had all been called in here for. As Colonel MacKenzie closed the door behind them, he couldn't help but speak up.  
  
"Sir, what's going on?"  
  
AJ admonished Tiner for the outburst with a stern glance.  
  
The younger man looked sufficiently chagrined, but relaxed some as he caught Mac smiling at him.  
  
"I asked him to call you in here, Tiner. You too Harriet. I have something to tell you all..."  
  
Harriet's brow furrowed in concern as her friend trailed off, looking suddenly very unsure.  
  
"What is it, Ma'am? Is everything alright?" she asked her friend, who had become more like an older sister in the past few years.  
  
"Well, that really depends on how you look at it," Mac replied, looking up at her partner who came to stand at her side in silent support. Sighing, she took a deep breath and continued. "You all know that neither Harm, nor I, can recall what happened during the second week of our captivity. Well, I still can't, but I can tell you something that must have happened..." She paused briefly, and then finished. "I was raped."  
  
All four friends immediately looked shocked and alarmed.  
  
"Uh, how- Um, how do you know?" Sturgis asked hesitantly.  
  
Mac sighed once again. /This is it.../ she thought. /Just say it./ "Because...I'm pregnant. About 4 weeks along now."  
  
"Oh Ma'am," Harriet exclaimed, unsure whether to be happy or sad for her friend. She was pregnant, but she had been raped. Tentatively she asked, "do you...do you know who, Ma'am?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "One of our captors I imagine, but like I said, I can't remember."  
  
All were quiet, absorbing the information, when Tiner spoke up, carefully. He considered the Colonel a friend, but she was a superior officer, he had to be careful in what he asked. "Ma'am...well, I don't know how to feel about this, because I don't know how you feel... I mean, if you're happy...cause you know, you're having a baby...then I'm happy, but you were uh...well you know and...and that...I mean-"  
  
"I get the picture, Tiner," she interrupted, gently. "And I'm not sure what I'm feeling... A little overwhelmed I guess."  
  
He nodded, and continued hesitantly. "...but why did you wish to tell us? I mean, it's not that we don't care, cause we do, I do, but it's really not our business..."  
  
"Technically no, but you are my colleagues, and more importantly, my friends... In a few months, you'd be noticing anyway. I wanted to avoid scuttlebutt, and hurt feelings, by me not telling the people I'm closest too. By the way, Harriet, if you could inform Bud, and Tiner, if you could email Victor..."  
  
"Of course, Ma'am."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Mac smiled at Harm, and said, "I'd say let Clay know, but I'd be surprised if the little sneak didn't already know."  
  
That allowed the tension to ease, as the group chuckled.  
  
Then, it was Harriet speaking up again. "So, Ma'am, do you know what you're doing yet? I mean...will you keep the baby?"  
  
Mac sighed, remaining quiet for a moment, thinking carefully. Just as Harriet was beginning to think maybe she shouldn't have asked such a thing, Mac spoke up.  
  
"I don't think I could handle giving it up. Even if I was raped, the baby is still mine. I guess I'm keeping him...or her. It won't be easy being a single mom, but..."  
  
"...but you've got the best friends in the world to help you out!" Harriet finished, happily. Then she seemed to consider something and decided her husband wouldn't mind his second family finding out first. "We can help each other."  
  
Mac looked at her in confusion. "Each other?"  
  
Harriet nodded, beaming. "I'm pregnant too."  
  
The Admiral practically groaned, while Harm and Tiner grinned, understanding the Admiral's "grief". Sturgis just raised an eyebrow.  
  
A smile immediately broke out on Mac's face, and she enveloped Harriet in a big hug. "Oh Harriet, congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Bud."  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am. Bud doesn't even know yet, I just found out this morning. I can't wait to tell him."  
  
Smiling in genuine happiness for his officer, AJ finally spoke up. "Well go get on the phone and call him. I'm sure his CO won't mind the interruption for the special occasion, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harriet practically squealed, giving Mac one more warm hug, before hurrying out of the Admiral's office.  
  
"By the way, Commander, Colonel...I've been talking to your dark knight recently about the ongoing investigation..."  
  
"You mean our mighty rescuer that got us in trouble in the first place, Sir?" Harm said, not too bitterly. He knew Webb never meant to get them in trouble...it just seemed to follow them.  
  
"The same...seems they've got most of the men involved but two escaped...two crucial ones apparently. Your main captors, the ones who know what went on in the second week, what drug they gave you... Mr. Webb says they're continuing their search. It may take several months, but they will find them."  
  
"Good to know, Sir," Mac answered, albeit uncomfortably. She never wanted to see them again, Marine nerves be damned.  
  
The Admiral understood and discussed it no further. Eyes still on Mac, he added quietly, "Mac, what Harriet said is true. We're your friends, and will be here for you in any way we can."  
  
This got nods of agreement from Tiner and Sturgis.  
  
With a small smile, she nodded. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
  
  
2346 ZULU  
  
ROBERT'S RESIDENCE  
  
ROSLYN, MARYLAND  
  
  
  
Harriet had decided to have dinner at her place on Saturday, with Mac, Harm, Tiner, Sturgis and the Admiral, as well as Bobbi and Meredith. They'd shared the delicious meal, keeping up lively, entertaining chit chat, animated by an excited four year old. AJ was loving all the attention, not to mention having his Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm visiting. His mom had explained that he would have a sibling in the next eight months, and he was over-joyed at the prospect...as long as they didn't take his toys.  
  
He was just as happy to learn that his Godmother would have a child as well. He'd innocently asked, "Does dat mean I'm gonna have a God-sister or God-brother?"  
  
The entire table had laughed. "Something like that, Kiddo," Harm had answered, ruffling his Godson's soft blonde hair.  
  
Now, as the others went to sit down in the living room, since Harm and Mac had offered to clean up, he turned to his partner.  
  
"Your appetite out of whack, Partner? You were picking at the meat, and devouring the vegetables."  
  
Mac groaned, as she rinsed the dinner plates. "I know. How insane is that? Only five weeks and already I hate being pregnant."  
  
Harm frowned, not sure how serious that statement was. "You don't mean that, do you Mac?"  
  
She frowned. "Yes." She shook her head. "No." She sighed, placing the rinsed dishes in the dish washer. "I don't know..."  
  
Forgetting himself, and the fact that the others could hear from their place in the living room, Harm attempted to reason with her. "Come on, Mac. You were gonna be pregnant anyway this time next year, remember?" he asked, grinning that Flyboy grin.  
  
Mac rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I know, but that's different Harm. That would have been a child with my best friend, who would have been there for both of us. Not some...some complete stranger, who is likely a raving lunatic, that would sooner kill both me and my child than "be there" for us, if I didn't kill him first."  
  
Harm sighed and replied with sincere regret. "I'm sorry it's not me Mac, but I will be there for you and the baby. I'm still your best friend. That'll never change."  
  
"I know, but what am I gonna tell this kid? 'Oh, where were you conceived honey? Well, you see I was captured and raped by a terrorist... Oh, which one? I don't exactly know. Hopefully not one of the ones that was part of the plot to attack our country, and kill thousands of innocent people....but hey, *I* love you'."  
  
Harm smiled softly at her. "You could tell him that. Or you could just tell him, or her....that...I'm the father...."  
  
Mac opened her mouth to respond, wide eyed with shock.  
  
Harm continued before she could say a word. "Think about it, Marine. I am your best friend. I'll be with you every step of the way. He needs a male role model..."  
  
"He won't look like you," she interjected reasonably.  
  
Harm nodded his agreement. "No, but hopefully he'll look like you...or she will..."  
  
Mac nodded. "Or she..." How tempting his offer was, but she just couldn't. "Oh Harm, I can't ask you to do that."  
  
"You're not. I'm offering, and why not? You'd do the same for me."  
  
Mac smiled at that. "Planning on getting pregnant, Commander?"  
  
Harm smiled back, rolling his eyes. "Funny. ...I mean if I accidentally got a woman pregnant and as soon as the baby was born, she dumped it on me and left...you'd agree to play mom, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but that's different," she argued, weakly.  
  
"How?" he asked, arms crossed. He leaned back against the counter, dishes momentarily forgotten.  
  
Mac stood nervously, arms wrapped around her stomach, her hip leaned against the counter, as she faced her partner.  
  
"...be-because...you still have a chance to find a wife, and have kids of your own. Besides the fact that no man will be after a pregnant woman, I'm swearing off men...forever. I just can't do it anymore...I can't," she finished, sounding defeated. Her eyes were sad... forlorn.  
  
Harm once again wished a long painful death on any man that ever hurt his precious partner and friend. /Even yourself?/ he thought, with a trace of self disgust. /Not now. Concentrate on her./ "Mac, come on. Don't worry about that, okay? I just don't see that happening." /Because you're the only wife I want to find myself with.../  
  
Mac sighed, throwing her hands up. "But what if it does, and you up and take off?"  
  
A flash of hurt crossed her friend's features and she felt guilty at his next words. "You think I'd do that?"  
  
Would he? She didn't *think* so, but...could she risk it? She wasn't sure. "Harm..."  
  
"You'd think I'd run off on you?" he continued, frowning, his aqua blue eyes searching her dark gypsy ones.  
  
Mac remained silent, looking very lost and unsure.  
  
Harm sighed, easing up on his demanding tone. He had to understand what his partner had been through growing up...and even within the past few years. "Mac, I'm not your mother. I won't run off on you. I'm not your father. I'll support you, and be there for you. I'm not Chris or Dalton, I won't use you. And I'm sure as hell not Brumby."  
  
"He never did anything wrong, Harm," she replied, feebly.  
  
"He left you."  
  
/So did you,/ both of their minds screamed.  
  
"I gave him no choice," was all she said.  
  
Harm looked surprised and a little angry at that. "You don't honestly blame yourself, do you?"  
  
"Who else is there to blame?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes.  
  
"Not you Mac!" He stated firmly. "You're just falling on instinct, because every man in your life has left the blame with you."  
  
"Not every man..." she replied softly. He may have left her once before, but she knew he never blamed her for anything. That was one thing he had *never* done.  
  
Harm sighed. No, he didn't blame her for anything. He never would. Not his sweet Sarah. But this discussion was getting no where. He returned to the original topic he'd brought up. "Mac, I promise to always be there for you and the baby. I *promise*."  
  
Mac melted inside. "Don't make a promise you can't keep," she returned gently.  
  
"I haven't yet," came his equally gentle reply.  
  
They both smiled, and the occupants of the living room exchanged wondrous glances. Those two obviously had more to their history than any of them, even the Admiral knew about. Had they planned on having a child together? That's sure as hell what it sounded like. Nothing more was pondered as the partners in question entered the living room, and the group, pretending to have heard nothing, started up an easy conversation about the latest in baby trends.  
  
  
  
The End for now...sequel "Promises Kept" coming soon...provided you like this so far... 


End file.
